A wire electric-discharge machining device generates electric discharge by applying a pulse voltage between a workpiece and a wire electrode laid in a tensioned state between an upper wire guide unit and a lower wire guide unit and machines the workpiece into an arbitrary shape, similar to using a jigsaw, while creating relative motion between the workpiece and the upper and lower wire guide units. During machining by the wire electric-discharge machining device, at the time of a wire electrode connection operation or at the time of processing wire electrode disconnection, the wire electrode needs to be cut and removed. Removal of the wire electrode is performed, for example, according to techniques described in Patent Literatures 1 to 5.